


Meadow

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: Inspired by (or stolen from, take your pick) the poem, Meadow Again by Daniel James Burt though not nearly as lyrical.





	Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

His hair tickles my nose. The summer breeze ruffles the already untamable mop that rests on my shoulder. Lying in the cloud edged moonlight of our meadow in a blurry summer dusk made for kissing, he stirs and sighs my name, floating it into the air.

Our hands tangle and cross in soft exploration, his skin smooth and pale and lovely.

Lips meet in nearly delicate greeting, the slow, gentle brush building to hard, fast demand.

His gasps, my pants, his cries, my moans. Our ragged breathing heralds the beginning of this end, though not the end of our beginning. 


End file.
